godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Henchmen
Henchmen are the most common enemy type in God Hand, and consist out of every male enemy that isn't a Fatty, a Skinny, a Wrestler, or a Midget. Description Henchmen are the most numerous members of the forces of Angra, and make up the backbone of his army due to there being sixteen varieties of them, more than any other enemy in the game. In the early stages of the game, they tend to use predictable and telegraphed attacks, but as the player progresses, they will meet newer, stronger henchmen as well as finding henchmen from before returning with new tricks. Their leader-type counterparts stand taller than Gene, and always have a distinctive special attack that separates them from their subordinates, like the Small Fry Leader's tornado attacks, or the Orange Leaders rolling uppercut. Like every other enemy in the game, Henchmen are capable of using grappling attacks and will either preform a suplex, or a stinger, depending on what type they are. Types # Small Fry # Mohawk # Bandanna # Gang # Small Fry Leader # Kanabō Man # Mohawk Leader # Zebra # Mecha-Man # Mecha-Man Leader # Beard Bandanna # Orange Leader # Bandanna Leader # Kung Fu # Kung Fu Leader # Black Leader Universal Attacks * Counter Sweep: A Henchman will make a short hop when Gene attempts a low-hitting attack, and then preform a standing sweep kick. * Crocodile Tears: A Henchman gets on his knees and raises his hands into the air, his face will turn blue and he will yell "Help!" in a pitiful sounding voice. If Gene gets near them, they will counter attack with a ball-buster. Gallery Standard henchman.png|A standard henchman, trying to preform a suplex on Gene. Standard henchmen and bandanna.png|A Bandanna Henchman (And a Standard Henchman, obscured by Gene) attacking Gene. Gang henchman.png|Gene and a Gang Henchman (the buzzcut one wearing green) Leader approaches.png|A normal leader, approaching Gene. Leader sandstorm.png|A normal Leader, preforming a sandstorm attack. Kanabo Man.png|Gene and a Kanabō Man Punk Leader Mohawk.png|Gene and a Punk Leader. Punk Leader Mohawk Boomerang.png|A Punk Leader, using his signature Mohawk toss. Punk Leader Bald.png|A Punk Leader without his Mohawk. Punk Leader Mohawk Regenerate.png|A Punk Leader, regenerating his Mohawk. Zebra Man.png|Gene and a Zebra Man. Zebra Man Hammer Smash 1.png|A Zebra Man preforming a Giant Hammer Smash on a dodging Gene. Zebra Man Hammer Smash 2.png|Ditto. Zebra Man Gigaton Kick.png|A Zebra Man successfully hitting Gene with a Gigaton Kick Zebra Man Gigaton Blow.png|A Zebra Man preforming a Gigaton Blow. Tips * When they preform their Crocodile Tears move, they will descend first, this is the golden opportunity to perform a suplex on them as the prompt is available when they are trying to trick Gene with it. * Their counter sweep attack is telegraphed due to the hopping animation before it, giving you enough time to avoid it. Trivia * Their taunts of "I'm Alexander the Great!", "My style is impetuous!", "My Defenses are Impregnable!", and "You're not Alexander!" are a reference to an infamous boast made by Mike Tyson in a interview. Navigation 'Demons <= Enemies => Henchwomen ' Category:Enemies Category:Minions of Angra Category:Enemy Types Category:Henchmen